User talk:Ford GT40
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:K7 Curtiss-Wright Rear Dumper.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HaarFager (talk) 04:29, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Picture Authorization? Please do not delete my pictures authorization. Thank you You didn't sign your name to this request, but it doesn't matter. I'll answer it anyway. If a person is a member of the Matchbox Cars Wiki, they are authorized to make edits and add images to it. This authorization cannot be deleted unless you violate the rules. So as long as you make edits in good faith, that follow the rules, this "authorization" cannot be deleted. Not sure what you're trying to say, but I hope this answers your question. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 16:43, August 4, 2017 (UTC) : The comment "Please do not delete my pictures authorization." was not added by me. I have no idea why this was added to my page. Ford GT40 (talk) 00:51, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry, I should have pointed out that I realized you didn't make it, but when someone doesn't sign their comments, I figured they didn't really have a grasp of how things work here, so I thought answering it where they made the comment was the best choice for them to find my reply. Sorry for the confusion and my apologies! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 01:46, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Categories Just a head's up, but the picture file pages don't need categories added to them. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 10:12, July 27, 2017 (UTC) : Are you saying they should not have categories or simply that they don't need them. Personally I find the result of the categorization of images both useful and interesting. Many photos are named in such a way that they are very difficult to find via search. Categorization would help resolve that, as it does on Wikimedia Commons. Ford GT40 (talk) 05:45, July 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Traditionally, pictures haven't had categories added to them here. I find that when a user looks up any particular casting page, they'll scroll through the variations looking at the pictures, but will rarely click on a single image to see that particular vehicle up close - never using or needing the categories. You say many photos are hard to find in a search. Is that because you don't know what vehicle you're looking for? If that's the case, couldn't you go to that casting's page and look through the variations until you find the image you're looking for in the table? It would seem to me that if you don't know what particular vehicle you're looking for, how would you know there was an image related to that vehicle? I guess I don't understand what you mean. You say "Many photos are named in such a way that they are very difficult to find via search." Explain to me why you would be searching for a photo instead of using the route I just described. I want to understand, but I must be missing something. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 12:45, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :::I was referring to images which are named without reference to the model name, e.g. the image 3..jpg. This does not show up on a search for "Cement Mixer" nor can it be found via the Cement_Mixer_(3-A) page. It is effectively "lost" to any normal search. Categorization would solve this issue. Ford GT40 (talk) 10:23, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::That's why pictures shouldn't be named as such. There is an article that is linked on this wiki's homepage about images and I added clarification about the naming issues you mentioned. People shouldn't use nondescriptive names, therefore, if an image is uploaded with a name like "3.jpg," we should just rename it with a more descriptive name and redirect the page to that new name. That would probably be much better than adding categories. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 16:36, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Two questions! (1) How would I rename a badly named image page please? There doesn't seem to be an option on the image pages to do this. (2) Why is there an "Add Category" button on every image page if we are forbidden to use it? Ford GT40 (talk) 01:02, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Maybe only administrators can rename a file, I'm not sure about that. Almost always having been an administrator on here, I've always seen the link at the top of each page named "rename." For me, here are the tabs I can see at the top of each page, and you can compare it to what you see: "user page," "discussion," "edit," "history," "delete," "rename," "protect" and lastly, "following." None of them are capitalized, so I would assume this was originally created by whomever wrote the code for this kind of wiki page. And to answer your second question, again, I think whoever wrote the code, didn't think things out totally and didn't know there might be some wikis who wouldn't need it on every page. I have been renaming a few files to a more descriptive name when I come across them. Each image is usually used on the casting's page and I follow that link at the bottom to find out which version it is and try to give it a more descriptive name in keeping with it's variation. Kind of time consuming, but I think, in the end, we'll be able to keep track of the images much better. If only administrators can "rename" images, I guess I'll have to do that when users find some and point them out to me. Maybe we ought to create a page just to list these kind of misnamed images and I can go through it every now and then and clear them out by renaming them. When I rename an image, I could remove it from the list. Does this sound like it might work? If not, we'll have to come up with some other solution. Thanks for all the good questions! Together, all us members can straighten out the kinks and make it the best online database for these little vehicles! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 01:55, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::My page view seems to be much different than yours and I don't appear to have a Rename option for the image pages. I'm happy to highlight any image pages I see with problem names for your action. Dare I suggest that we could create a new category "Images needing renaming action" and then use the content of the new category as our list of images to be renamed? Ford GT40 (talk) 04:19, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Well, your suggestion would take out one extra step from the way I suggested it. Instead of finding an image with a bad name, then coding it up on another page for a list of such pictures, you could just add the category "Images Needing Renamed" to the image page and as long as I know where the category page is, what it's called, I could go there and rename the images one by one that are showing up there. Oh, wait a minute.... When they did get renamed properly, they'd still have the category name requesting that they be renamed. Somebody will still have to do that one extra step to remove this category that was no longer needed from each image that had been renamed. Is there a way to "batch" remove categories? I don't know much about categories other than I don't use them myself. Both mine and your proposal seem as broad as it is long. What do you think? Kenny HaarFager (talk) 04:36, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I agree that either method would work. One advantage of using the Category method is that, should I add "Images Needing Renaming" to an image page, any other user who also identifies the issue (prior to it being corrected) can clearly see that it has already been highlighted for action. No need to go to a separate "List" page to check. As for the need to undertake an extra step to remove the Category, this is offset by the fact that there is no need to go to a "List" page to delete an entry. Categories are very easy to add to a page and almost as easy to delete. Ford GT40 (talk) 08:36, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::That's true. That any other use could see a certain page was already marked would be a big help. With that category added, they would know they wouldn't have to do anything because it was already tagged. I think that's how it should be done because it sounds so logical. Sorry for the late reply, but my computer died and I just got another one and back online. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 15:52, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Thanks for the feedback. I have taken some action to get this started. Please see Images needing renaming. I would be more than willing to help out with this and with Candidates for deletion if any help is required. Ford GT40 (talk) 01:02, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thanks for getting it started! I have looked at the one image so far in that list that needs renamed and it doesn't appear that it's being used on any page. That doesn't give me any way to find out anything about this file. Not being very knowledgeable about old Matchbox castings, I don't recognize this trailer image. I guess this one will either have to be left alone or the person who uploaded it contacted for more information on it. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 01:22, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::: The image relates to the page Mercedes Trailer. As I said, happy to help with this type of issue any way I can. Ford GT40 (talk) 03:07, August 14, 2017 (UTC) 78/500 Response to Jimmy Neutron Hi. So I tried to do something, but I do not know if it ...? Thank you. Hepcik 12:01, 11/2, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for responding to my question which is Here I have deleted Category:Jimmey Neutron from each relevant page and added Category:Jimmy Neutron to those same pages. Ford GT40 (talk) 02:34, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Help Why did you delete the abandoned category? 12:54, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Question Why did you delete my abandoned category? Sticky Keys XP (talk) 19:11, November 11, 2018 (UTC) : Categories exist to allow us to navigate around and to better understand the content of the site. The "Abandonded" category was a personal wishlist of "cars that need to be brought back in the future". As such it was based on opinion rather than fact, and did not assist in any way with the navigation or understanding of the website content. Ford GT40 (talk) 05:31, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Reaction Images Needing Renaming Hi Hepcik, We now have 87 images in the category "Images Needing Renaming" which can be found here 1. I would like to help give each of these a meaningful name, but I am not empowered to do so. Can you help in any way regarding this please? Ford GT40 (talk) 05:06, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Response Hi Ford GT40, Unfortunately, I searched for administrator privileges, but I could not find anything to change my image name. It is obviously a disadvantage, but the pictures do not have to be described ... I will try but to continue to search. Ford GT40 (talk) 07:05,, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Reaction Rename Hello, so it really goes and I thank you very much for your help. Thank you and kind regards Ford GT40 (talk) 11:32, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Reaction Thank you and I appreciate your help. It's hard to renaming the picture ... it's hard to renaming some of them, and then it's going to go on endlessly. Hepcik. (talk), 07:05, March 04 2019 (UTC). Reaction Hello, So I asked the Kevinharbin user and perhaps everything will be positively resolved. Hepcik 10:37, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Reaction: Power Grabs Well done, any good idea that helps to improve the quality of the site is appreciated. Hepcik. (talk), 08:38, Septenber 09 2019 (UTC). : Note that this refers to my proposal at Talk: Power Grabs Matchbox 2019. Ford GT40 (talk) 08:08, September 8, 2019 (UTC) SWAG! Hello there! I'm a member of the Fandom Editor Experience team and we've selected you to receive some Fandom swag as part of our first Editor Rewards program initiative with Emerging Interests wikis. This is free of charge, with a potential caveat I'll get to shortly. To claim your swag, you need to visit our Design By Humans storefront, figure out which thing you want, and then fill out this form accordingly. If you're in the US, just fill out the form and you're golden. If you're not, there will likely be a customs charge after the item arrives in your country that we cannot pay for you, due to vendor limitations. If you don't want to pay it, feel free to refuse the gift. We won't take it personally at all. Reaction Yes, I agree that these images may not be here, but I do not manage to deter them if you want to remove them. Hepcik. (talk), 09:30, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Reaction Yes, I think it's the best solution, but new users don't know it. Hepcik (talk) 04:55, Febral 8, 2020 (UTC)